


a matter of love

by janed



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janed/pseuds/janed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kissed was on a Friday morning in June.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a matter of love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal.
> 
> I think it is all a matter of love: the more you love a memory, the stronger and stranger it is.  
> \-- Vladimir Nabokov

The first time they kissed was on a Friday morning in June. They were in the McDonald's parking lot -- the one on Fremont because Nick liked their coffee more -- sitting in Nick's car because his was in the shop and, right in the middle of the explaining exactly how he'd gotten his head stuck in a deck chair when he was five years old, Nick just leaned over and kissed him.

Greg remembers that the sun was bright white-yellow and blazing right in his eyes and that he almost but not quite had a headache and that as soon as he realized that it was really happening -- that Nick's lips pressed clumsily against the side of his mouth weren't just an elaborate fantasy brought on by too much caffeine and not enough sleep -- nothing else mattered.

Because it was Nick and Nick was kissing him and, even though he hadn't really realized it before that exact moment, he never wanted anything else as badly in his life. And even if he had -- even if he'd wanted a thousand things a thousand times more than he wanted to kiss Nick -- it would have been impossible to actually remember any of them when he was tilting his head and bringing their lips together completely and closing his eyes and sliding his fingertips over the back of Nick's hand.

And he remembers that Nick's lips were soft and licked just slightly wet and that his tongue tasted like coffee and cinnamon roll frosting and that he half-smiled the entire time. And Greg remembers he thought that was exactly the way it was supposed to go, that it was exactly what kissing Nick was supposed to be like.


End file.
